


As Young As The Night

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, M/M, Underage Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Finland with the theatre group 23 year old Adam finds himself captivated by the sheer beauty of a local boy. A much younger boy with a lot of secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The idea of spending three months Finland shocked Adam at first, Helsinki might not be a bad city, yet it doesn’t compare with the huge and amazing Los Angeles. But his theatre group had a lot of gigs there so he was either in or out, and he couldn’t afford to be out, he needed the money if he wanted to live on his own. So frozen paradise it was. At least it wasn’t winter… yet.

 

After the first show he and a few other friends of his went out with him to celebrate, he just graduated from being an understudy, so they went out to this nice gay bar, well, it wasn’t all that nice. They guys was stupidly shy and even if Adam made the first move they would either not know English or have a partner.

 

“Just go out there and dance, I’m sure you’ll see someone.” His friend Danny encouraged, he was a nice guy, not even gay but still willing to take him to a gay club. He smiled and got his ass off the seat, even if he was having a shitty night and already feeling home sick he didn’t have to ruin it for the rest.

 

“A martini please.” The bartender gave him a weird look. “Martini!” Adam repeated louder. After he got the drink and poured half of it down he decided to at least give it a try and sink into the mass of bodies swaying on the dance floor. But he felt a bit like people were parting like the red sea for him… blond sea actually. They either considered him an ugly fucker of they could smell his fear, he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t care, even if he hadn’t had a nice piece of ass in a long time. And speaking of nice pieces of ass, one was swaying shyly right in front of him, it was attached to a rather short but cute pair of legs, a gorgeous waist and a blond head of hair… of course. This sexy guy in front of him was wearing plain black jeans and a red shirt, he appeared to be dancing by himself, but Adam decided to continue staying  behind him a bit longer and make sure no one was coming back to stake their property on him… and besides, the view was hot as fuck.

 

Ten minutes later the song changed, the stranger still didn’t notice him, but also, no one came. Adam bit his lip, but before he could do something the stranger stopped moving and started pacing forward. Adam snapped and without thinking he grabbed onto the stranger’s hips. He felt the little guy shiver and he immediately let go. The guy turned around and looked up at Adam, frowning at first but then smiled widely and careless.

 

“Kiittos!” He said offering Adam his hand, but Adam was still in shock, this kid had the most gorgeous eyes on the planet, his cheek bones look like they purposely lifted that high to make any man jealous and the up-turned nose was small and cute and not to mention his smile, but as Adam thought before… he was a kid, fucking hell he probably wasn’t even eighteen, how the hell did he even get in this club? Wait, did he say something to Adam? Finnish for something? When he focused on him again he was no longer holding out his hand.

 

“Umm what?” He immediately felt like an idiot when he realized that what he said was probably just a greeting.

 

“From the U.K.?” The voice was scratchy and the accent was hard, but he sounded just like a teenager.

 

“No, from the U.S.” Adam smiled and extended his hand, trying to make amends for earlier, even if in his gut he was crying in self-pity, this kid was the most beautiful thing Adam every laid eyes on, but way too young for him.

 

***

 

“Let it go Adam! What could a kid that young be even good for, huh?” Danny his said while petting his hair, they had left the bar and were now back in the small thing they call a room. Adam realizes he might have had too much to drink, but he needed it. Ditching that little guy were one of the hardest thing he ever had to do, it was like those mesmerizing blue eyes were begging him for attention, they only shared one drink, he learned that the guy’s name was Sowli or something, he ordered a soda, probably didn’t trust his fake id that much, but Adam remember exactly how his lips curled around the glass and how his neck muscles contracted… he was feeling ashamed just thinking about it, he couldn’t take it anymore, he excused himself to go to the bathroom and felt without looking back to see the broken hearted stare.

 

“I know… but.” Adam started, he was sitting in bed looking at the white ceiling, Danny was in the bunk next to him.

 

“Adam… It’s a criminal offence to sleep with someone that young, his parents could put you in jail before you even think of nailing that ass.” Danny reasoned and Adam knew he was telling the truth, but still.

 

“I didn’t even ask him how old he was.”

 

“He can’t be older than sixteen and that’s a seven year difference.” Danny said, but Adam didn’t respond this time, he’d best just forget about him. “Don’t worry you’ll find someone, someone old enough to know how to give good head.” Danny laughed and Adam threw a pillow in his direction, then turned around and closed the light, doing his best to fall asleep without thinking of how frail that body would look underneath him, but before he knew it he was hard and aching and he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

***

 

“All right, Adam! You’re on in three, two, one, go!” Adam entered the stage dressed in a green ‘leaves’ costume and passionately reciting his lines. A few minutes later his female role partner exits the scene leaving Adam alone to wallow his sorrow to the audience. Adam liked this part the best, he got to interact with people and look into their eyes and spread emotion, but as he turned his head to the audience and opened his mouth to speak he froze up completely. There in the fourth row, the boy from three nights ago just Adam was beginning to forget about him. His eyes locked with Adam’s at first, but then his scared and sad expression moved towards his lap, ignoring Adam completely. Adam continued his role like nothing happened, even though the pause was longer than it had to be. What was he doing here!?

 

“Adam, congratulations on the dramatic long pause, see to it that it doesn’t happen again.” The director scolded and moved along supervising the rest of the play.

 

“Adam! What is he doing here?” Danny said marching in the backstage wearing a lion costume. He clearly is the overly attached friend who pays attention to details more than he should.

 

“I have no idea!” Adam gasped.

 

“Is he stalking you now?” Danny exaggerated.

 

“No! There’s no way he knew I’d be here! I didn’t even give him my last name or told that I do theatre. He must have just come to see the play… just my luck.” Adam said wish he could go down there in the audience and apologize.

 

“Oh, well your scene is over, just ignore him ‘till he leaves.” Danny said just before leaving to end the play. That sounded wrong to Adam, really wrong.

 

The play was done and everyone was leaving. Adam didn’t even get out of his costume yet, he was peeking out the closed curtains, but no use, he couldn’t see the blond locks of curly hair anywhere.

 

“Adam, are you coming?” Angela called after him, they were going to eat lunch in town.

 

“Yeah, just got to use the bathroom first.” Adam said and ran down to the public bathroom, but before he could even reach it, he spotted him.

 

“Sowli?” Adam whispered from a two feet distance, he might be here with his parents and that could get Adam in a lot of trouble, even though he didn’t do anything. He turned around, surprised to see Adam there, it seems like there was no one with him though. He walked over to Adam, eyeing the ground rather than him.

 

“What is it?” He asked with a foreigner’s wisp.

 

“I just, I wanted to apologies for the other day.” Adam said trying to get the boy to look at him.

 

“All right.” He simply responded and turned around to leave once again.

 

“Wait!” Adam called out, not sure why, but he just felt so bad for what he did, he knew how hard it was to be a young gay boy. “I’m really sorry, I was an asshole and a bit drunk and you just look so good and I was afraid I’d…”  Adam stopped his ramming when he realized what he was about to say. But Sauli didn’t push the subject; he just smiled at Adam with the most kind and loving smile he’s ever seen.

 

“It’s ok, I know.” Sauli said and then for a minute looked like he was going to turn around and leave again, but then he looked up at Adam, softly bit his lip smiled again. “So, would you like to see me again, or is this a goodbye?” He asked seriously, but eyes pleaded Adam.

 

“How old are you.” Adam asked instead of responding. He just needed to know this before saying anything.

 

“That’s not an answer.” Sauli said in a slightly disappointed tone. “Goodbye.” He whispered then turned around, Adam watched him take a few steps before he yelled out after him.

 

“How about tonight at seven?” He asked before he could think. The boy almost jumped up in joy.

 

“All right, at the same bar, then?” Adam smiled back, he could at least make up for the last time, he told himself.

 

“Sauli.” The boy said nodding his head. “My name is Sauli, not Sowli and I’m seventeen.” Then turned around and walked towards the exit.

 

Well, seventeen wasn’t so bad, just a step from eighteen. Adam encouraged himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOONG ASS CHAPTER AHOY!

“Oh! Looks like someone has a date!” Danny says coming out of the bathroom. Adam gave him a weird look. Yes, he was going out with Sauli in about two hours, but he hadn’t told anyone about that, especially Danny and he wasn’t even getting ready yet, he had just taken a shower and was blow drying his hair. 

“How the hell do you know that?” Adam asks shutting off the hair blower.

“I just took a shower and you didn’t clean off all your shaven pubic hair in there.” Danny says casually as he lays down in bed. Adam blushes a furious red and cursed himself.

“I shaved my arm pits, not my balls, you asshole!” Well, maybe he did shaved his balls too.

“Right! So, who you going out with? Found some theatre fan boy?” Adam just nodded his hair ignoring Danny, he knew it wouldn’t be wise to tell him. Danny would never agree of Adam meeting Sauli again and even if it wasn’t his call, Adam didn’t wish to be judged anymore.

***

“Well, I’m off.” Adam says as he picks up his boots and drags them on his feet. Danny raised his head from the laptop, looked at the clock and then back at Adam.

“Your date is at seven? Is he in collage or something?” Adam again nodded turning away. He didn’t like lying to his best friend. “Oh well, I guess it’s never too early for a booty call. I won’t wait up then.” Did Danny think that all Adam wanted in this life was to get laid? 

***

He arrived at the club fifteen minutes early, but he didn’t mind having to wait, maybe if he had a drink or two he’s get the balls to tell Sauli that this will never work and that even without the age difference, he lived an ocean away. There was just no hope for them.

“Oh, you’re early too?” Adam heard the from behind him.

“Yeah.” Adam says turning around. His breath refused to come out for a moment and his eyes widen and he felt a pleasant tingling sensation zapping down his spine. If Adam was to be rude or a complete pervert he’d say that Sauli looked like a total slut. But such beauty should never be addressed with such vulgarly, because every piece of skin that was showing was delightfully innocent and perfect, the kind of skin that has never been touched before, or kissed before. That kind of aura was new to Adam. 

“I’m sorry if the clothes are that appropriate, I work as a waiter in a Japanese restaurant and I get more tips if I look cute.” Sauli says blushing slightly. Cute, yes, but that tight white thank top, shredded at the bottom, combined with the knee short black pant showed enough skin for things to pass cute. 

“Wait, you work? I thought you were in school.” Adam says as they both sat down at the table. At this hour the club was almost empty, no one dancing just people sitting at the bar. They had privacy.

“No, I quitted school last year.” He says as he calls over the waiter.

“Oh, why?” He might have quitted collage, but at least he has a highschool to show for. 

“My sister couldn’t afford to keep me in anymore, but I’m saving all the money I make so I could start again next year.” He said cheerfully. Did that mean he wasn’t living with his parents? And how could he be so happy with his situation, he really gave of the air of a mature person, way more mature than Adam.

“So you don’t live with your parents?” That actually sounds like a relief, however this night might end at least he won’t have to worry about pissed of Finnish parents.

“They died five years ago.” Oh, now Adam feels like an asshole.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Adam says immediately and asks the waiter for a coke. He needed to be sober after all.

“Why?” Sauli says giving the waiter the same order, only in Finnish. Maybe the ‘I’m sorry’ didn’t translate correctly for Sauli.

“It’s what you says when someone passes away in the U.S.” Adam says and wonders how to change the subject. “So, how old is your sister?” Sauli smiles again and leans forward on the table, getting closer to Adam. The new position exposed his shoulders more and Adam felt immediately attracted. 

“She’s twenty two, she’s at collage and works at night, I rarely see her.” They continued talking about each other for a few good hours and Adam grew more fond of him with every passing minute. He had no idea if it was the sympathy, the looks or the taboo age factor that attracted him so much. But one thing he knew for sure, he couldn’t refused when Sauli asked him if he wanted to take a walk through town with him, even though it was already ten and a bit chilly, but at least there was no more loud music disturbing their conversation.

“Won’t your sister get worried?” Adam asks walking alongside the small boy. 

“Nah, she’s at work by now.” He says as he moves closer to Adam. Adam doesn’t mind though, it’s cold and Sauli’s body seems to be radiating comforting heat. “So you do theatre? That must be fun, traveling around the world and putting on a show for everyone.” Sauli says with a spark in his eyes and Adam smiled. It was cute that he was so fascinated by it.

“It pays the bills.” Adam simply responded.

“Yesterday’s show was the first I’ve ever been to, it was out of curiosity. I guess you were my first.” Sauli giggled. “You looked cute in that green costume, but I didn’t understand much of the play.” Adam had to stop himself from gagging on the gum he was fiercely chewing. Is Sauli teasing or does he have no idea of what he just said?

“Umm, where are we? I don’t think I know to get back to the hotel from here.” Adam say’s looking around; it was an old looking apartment complex.

“This is where I live.” Sauli simply says as he starts walking down the path leading to the door of the first apartment building. Adam froze in place, looking confused at Sauli.

“Don’t worry, no one is home, Adam.” Adam loved the way Sauli accented the second ‘a’ in his name and made it sound a bit exotic, but there was no way he should go along with this. And he can’t deny it to himself that this is how he wished the night would go. But it’s wrong. Adam pulled out his phone ready to call a cab, but before he knew it Sauli was in front of him. Lifted up on his toes, his sweet lips touching Adam’s. It was such a soft kiss that he barely felt it, but it also made him snap. 

“All right then, goodnight.” Sauli smiled weakly and turned around. 

“Wait.” Adam grabbed his hand and turned him around for another kiss, this one deep, lips crushing and tongues tasting one another, like the both wanted to from the first night. Sauli was panting and slightly shivering in Adam’s arms now, as they parted. Adam felt so protective of him, like he just had to hold him like that. Maybe this was meant to be, regardless of the age. 

“Ok, I’ll come in. but just for a little while.” Adam said kissing Sauli again, his forehead this time. 

Sauli’s apartment was on the fourth floor, it was nice, cozy and warm. They went directly into Sauli’s room and sat on the edge of the bed, Sauli was almost in Adam’s lap and they started kissing again. Adam felt a bit like a teenager again, shyer than he should feel about kissing and touching someone. Especially after the wild one night stands and wild orgy parties he had over the years. 

“You’re so good at this and so relaxed, I want to be like that too.” Sauli said after braking the kiss, he licked his lower lip and looked pleadingly. “I like you so much, from the first time you touched me.” Sauli confessed. “I want more of those possessive touches, I want to be yours.” 

“You’re so beautiful; I’m almost scared to touch you. I feel like I’m tainting your body, we really shouldn’t be doing this.” Adam contradicts his body and watches as Sauli pulls out of his arms, but he didn’t walk away he just grabbed the edge of his shirt as before Adam could stop him he pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. Adam could stop himself from staring blindingly at the gorgeous skin completely revealed. He was unmarked, soft, a bit tanned; muscles were tight and firm, but no more prominent than a twelve year olds and his nipples were pink and hard. 

“Please, don’t throw me away like all the rest.” He said and climbed into Adam’s lap again, straddling one of Adam’s thighs, his knee rubbing just close enough to Adam’s groin. Who on earth would throw him away? His warm breath was heating up the skin on Adam’s neck, sending all the wrong signals to his hardening cock. But he knew there was no way he could fight this, the passion and fire of this boy has succumbed him.

“Shh.” Adam whispered then kissed him again, slowly and carefully placing his large hands on the small hips, the skin was warm and as soft as it looked, he hungrily attacked the boy’s neck and felt him shiver and moan. Adam shivered when he felt Sauli’s hardness on his thigh and Sauli continued jolting his hips. He heard an even louder cry as he licked over his nipple, such smooth silky skin. 

“Stop, Adam, stop or I’m going to come.” Sauli moaned and then diverted to Finnish, but Adam didn’t realize why Sauli wanted him to stop, he was just nibbling on his skin, but then he felt Sauli jolt harder into his arms and cry out in broken moans. Of course, he was so young, these touches were new to him and probably stimulating enough to get him to…

“Oh… you came?” Adam said, his ego busted up immediately, even though he felt a bit left behind and a bit jealous.

“Amazing, that was amazing.” He whispered along with some other Finnish words. Adam let him say in his arms as long as he needed to so he could compose himself, but when he felt a wet spot through his jeans where Sauli was sitting he almost came himself. 

“Sauli, ugh, I need a minute here.” Adam said unable to even reach his trapped aching cock. Sauli stopped trembling and his breathing calmed down so he lifted himself off, but before Adam could even unzip his jeans Sauli stopped him.

“Wait! I’m still hard. I still want you.” Sauli said kissing Adam again, then got out of Adam’s lap and laid himself spread across the bed. Adam couldn’t even blink; he was captivated by the dark stain on his jeans. “I want to see you.” Were the words that got Adam’s attention. He turned around, gulping at the scene in front of him, Sauli was gently rubbing his again bulged jeans. “It looks so big in your jeans.” Adam did his best to contain his moans as he climbed over Sauli’s much smaller body. 

Just a few moments flew by, but they were already both in their boxers, kissing passionately in the quiet room. Adam felt Sauli’s hand slip lower and lower until he reached the edge of Adam’s boxers.

“Wait! Wait.” Adam said pulling away and taking a minute to catch his breath, this was the last time he could stop this. “Are you sure? Have you been with anybody else?” Adam asks and tries not to stare too much at Sauli’s obscenely plump, red lips.” Sauli shook his head.

“No I haven’t been with anyone else, I only found the courage to do this with you, because I want you more than anything, I need you Adam. I felt so safe and happy in your arms.” Adam’s breath trembled for a moment there, He was old enough to know what he wants and Adam is a good guy, he’ll do his best not to hurt him and show him a good time, maybe another asshole won’t. Adam convinced himself that this was for the best. 

“Aghh!” He moaned and he felt small slender fingers curl around his over sensitive cock. Good thing he shaved after all.

“Oh my, you’re really big.” Sauli said in an innocent amazement. He pulled Adam out completely and Adam made sure to take off the boxers. Adam was big, his cock was 21cm (8.5 in) long, more equipped than most men, but the thing most people liked about his cock was the swell on the middle, it was as big as the head at that point and that was exactly what Sauli was examining in a euphoric state.

“How will you fit this inside of me?” Sauli asked in honest amazement, and Adam’s cock twitched at that—much to Sauli’s amusement. 

“We don’t have to do that now, I could come just like that and then I could suck you off.” Adam said, deciding to play the pervy card himself. 

“NO! I want you inside of me.” Sauli moaned throwing Adam completely off his game. “I want to see how it feels to be stretched so much and I want you to enjoy how tight I am.” He whispered the last part, taking off his own boxers. They were sticky inside, Adam almost forgot that he came already, but it seems it didn’t matter because he was hard as a rock again.

***

Adam thought Sauli was going to come again as Adam skillfully worked two lubed fingers inside of him, this was probably an hour later, because even getting one finger in Sauli prooved to be hard. But Sauli held back, you can see the determination to hold it in on his face, he was so desperate for anything Adam had to give him. 

“If I sucked you off while doing this, you might relax faster.” Adam says as he tries to push the third finger in, but felt resistance.

“If you do that I’ll come.” Sauli whines, a long cry escaping his lips, but Adam finally pushed the digit in. He waited for Sauli to compose himself before thrusting deeper inside.

“AAAh! OH!” Finnish cursed rained down as Adam kept thrusting in. “What? Ah! That… I’m going to!” Adam stopped just in time, in time to get his mouth on Sauli’s cock so he couldn’t come on the sheets; Adam sucked him clean, not at all disappointed that he came, but happy to hear his still going screams and moans. The neighbors could probably hear all this. 

“You’re the best Adam…” Sauli said when he calmed down and placed a hand onto Adam’s shoulder, holding on. Adam was panting and stroking his own cock furiously, everything that just happened was just too much, even his own hand felt amazing right now. “Stop.” Sauli whispered in his ear quietly, Adam didn’t think he could; he was right there, orgasm boiling in the pit of his stomach, but when Sauli placed his hand over Adam’s fist and stopped the movement Adam immediately released his cock, gasping painfully as he did so. 

“Oh! Fuck me! Sauli, I really need to come!” he whimpered. 

“Then do it inside me.” Sauli moaned pleadingly, even if he would normally not allow himself to do this, because Sauli wasn’t hard anymore and his body was to sensitive right now, it was not how your first time should be, but Adam had no restraining bone left in him, the passion of this kid destroyed him and before he knew it he was on top of Sauli, lubed cock pressing at the tight and virgin entrance. 

“Yes, please! I want to be yours!” Sauli whimpered, feeling a surge of pain through his body as Adam’s cock broke through him. He tried to fight back the tears, but it was just too much.

“Shh. I know it hurts, it’s going to get better soon, I promise.” Adan whispered through his gasps, he was sweating and teary himself, burning with heed to ravish the body beneath him, but Sauli was painfully tight and if Adam didn’t wait he would cause him a lot of pain. He felt Sauli’s hands on his back and he was pulled in closer to Sauli, their bodies uniting. Before he knew it Sauli relaxed and he starts slowly rocking in and out, making Sauli clench even tighter onto him. 

***

“Excuse me!” Danny yelled at the bartender. “Do you speak English?” He asked when he got the slightly older guy’s attention.

“Yes, what can I help you with?” He said loudly because of the music.

“I was wondering if you know someone, a blond guy that was here a few nights ago.” Danny knew it was a long shot, but he tried anyway.

“Honey, you’ll have to be more specific, almost all guys that come here are blonds.” 

“He’s name is Sauli, he’s young, younger than eighteen, curly hair and bright blue eyes.” Danny described as well as he could. He hoped his gut wasn’t telling him the truth, he hoped Adam wasn’t meeting him again. 

“Oh, yeah! I know Sauli, he comes here often, but we don’t serve him alcoholic drinks, if that’s what you’re asking.” The guy said.

“No, I just wanted to know if he came here today.” 

“Yes, actually he did, but you better forget about him, love. He came and had a drink with a really hot guy, they looked like they were on a date.” Danny bit his lip to stop from cursing, got off the stool, but then turned back around and asked “How old is he, exactly?” 

“He’s just fifteen, but he’s been through a lot and he’s very mature. I’m sorry though, I have to get back to work.” Said the guy and turned around. 

“Fuck you, Adam! You’re just looking for trouble!” Danny cursed out loudly and took out his phone, looking for Adam’s number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author is going to take a really cold shower now! and go to bed (it's 3am) xD
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Does anyone else hate Danny? Meddling yamamushi (japanesse word lol)


	3. Chapter 3

They were both sitting in complete silence, but Sauli loved it, his heart swelled up ten time just for having someone hold him close like that, a big hand petting his hip and a soft and hot breathing against his earlobe, Adam was spooning him completely, he’d never been spooned before, it felt so calming and protecting, he would stay this way forever if he could.

 

“Are you sore?” Adam asks, he knows Sauli is sore, no matter how much Adam stretched him it wasn’t enough to prepare him for the way Adam thrusted into him. He couldn’t help it, Sauli was pleading for more and Adam had no power to hold back.

 

“I’m fine.” He really was, sure his backside burned like hell when Adam pulled out and a few minutes after that, but now it was just a buzzing reminder of this amazing night. “Did you top your first time?” Sauli asks, curiosity eating away at him, but an intimate situation might make it appropriate to ask an intimate question.

 

“Yeah, but I wasn’t supposed to.”

 

“Huh?” Sauli asks confused.

 

“I went home with a guy I just met at a bar.” Sauli giggled at the irony, to think Adam scolded him earlier, but Adam poked him in the ribs.

 

“I was twenty one! And he wasn’t a complete stranger; he was friends with my friend. Anyway, my friend warned me that he was a top and if I didn’t want to bottom my first time I shouldn’t go with him, but I didn’t care, I just wanted to have sex, like you.” Adam says and feels Sauli go a bit stiff in his arms.

 

“I didn’t just want to have sex you know, I wanted to be with you.” He’s a bit sad that Adam hadn’t realized this. “So why did you top?” Sauli asks when he realizes Adam’s not saying anything anymore.

 

“Um, I don’t know, we just got back to my place, the guy started manhandling he, dominating the kisses and everything, but when we got naked he just turned around and passed me the lube, I was nervous and confused and scared as hell. But it wasn’t all that bad, my first time bottoming was worse, the guy used spit to lube me.” Sauli winched at that, he also realized how much more experience Adam has. They fall to silence again, until Adam realizes something.

 

“I have to get back.” Sauli’s sister will be back in a few hours. Sauli knows his dream is too good to be true, but he at least hoped he could wake up in Adam’s arms, just once. “Can I take a shower first?” Adam can’t say he regretted what he did, it was amazing. Sauli might be young but he’s the most passionate lover Adam has ever had, it was more than sex, it was romantic, it was uniting and it satisfied that black hole in Adam’s heart. He never felt this feeling for anyone.

 

“Yes, it’s the room to the left, but watch out the water is really hot.” Sauli smiles, and watches as Adam gets out of bed, he blushes at the sight of Adam’s nakedness, even though he had seen him already, he can’t help it, it’s the careless way that Adam flaunts himself that makes Sauli squirm. When Adam leaves the room Sauli allows himself to smile widely and spread out on the bed, he had never been more nervous in his entire life than he was tonight and now he was just enthusiastic and hopeful, life was finally shying down on him.

 

“Ow!” He curses as he felt a slight sting on his abused backside. Maybe sitting on his ass wasn’t a good idea after all. He was about to go see if Adam found the shower and if he would maybe care for some company, but he heard a faint vibrating noise. When he realized it wasn’t his phone he looked over on the floor where Adam’s jeans were, it vibrated again. He picked up the jeans and dipped his hand in the left hand pocket, but when he pulled out he only found two condoms, wait, Adam didn’t even use a condom. Then as the vibrating continued he immediately picked up the phone from the other pocket.

 

‘Danny’ Wrote widely on the screen. Sauli thought that it was best not to answer it and to just bring it to Adam, but he was curious to see who this Danny person was, too curious.

 

“Hello?” Sauli answers in a shy voice, already regretting the decision to answer.

 

“Adam?” The tone was bitter and impatient.

 

“Um, no… I’m—”

 

“You little fucking prick! I knew it! I knew he was with you! You just had to get your way didn’t you? What’s your plan? To get him to fuck you and then sue him for it?” Sauli gasped, confused and panicking. Who he fuck was this guy? Was he Adam’s boyfriend?

 

“No… listen.” Sauli tries but gets caught off again.

 

“I bet you fucking lied about your age too, there’s no way in hell he’d fuck a fourteen year old boy, he’s not that retarded.” Sauli was crying how, muffling his sobs so Adam can’t hear them. How the hell did this guy find his real age?

 

“Please don’t tell him.” Sauli pleads, but he has a feeling it’s pointless. “Please, I really like him.” He tries again.

 

“Like? Do you have any idea what will happen if anyone finds out he’s fucking you? He’d get a one way ticked to jail, shithead. Now put him on the phone already!” Sauli canceled the conversation, unable to stop himself from crying and not willing to listen to anymore insults.

 

This night was so completely amazing that it made Sauli completely forget about his age, or the fact that he lied about it, he knew Adam would go running if he told the truth, but now it was ten times worse, now he lied and Adam will surely find out the truth from that asshole friend of his.

 

“Fuck! You weren’t kidding about that hot shower! I think I burned my dick.” Adam jokes ad he enters the room, drying his hair with the towel he found lying around. But he hears sobs instead of giggles, then he saw Sauli, those big blue eyes covered in tears. “Oh please no! I’m sorry! Fuck! I didn’t realize I hurt you this bad! Do you have any pain killers? I could go buy some.” Adam was already picking up clothes.

 

“Adam! No, stop!” Sauli busted out because Adam wouldn’t stop blabbering. “Please, listen… I have to tell you something…” Adam put on his pair of boxers and sat doesn’t next to Sauli on the bed, concerned.

 

“W-what?” Then Adam saw his condoms on the floor, next to his jeans. “Oh, shit! Are you mad because I didn’t use one? I’m really sorry, but I swear I don’t have anything, I got tasted just a month ago and I hadn’t been with anyone since, if you want I’ll show you the papers.”

 

“Adam, I’m fourteen!” Sauli busted again, more tears running down his face, Adam just wouldn’t stop talking, but now he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huray for being productive! 2 uploads in a day!!! 
> 
> But unfortunately i wrote this chapter weeks ago and forgot about it! oops! 
> 
> First thing tomorrow i'm going to clean up my "Fan Fic" folder... who knows what i might find! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Adam didn’t stop running, he had no idea where he was or where he was running to but he just couldn’t stop. The things he said to Sauli, the way he left him, it was so… so wrong. This isn’t how it was supposed to happen, Adam was already planning in his head that when Sauli turns eighteen he could maybe move with Adam in the states and if that had seem a bit impossible then, now he feels stupid for even thinking about it. What happened to him? Why was he so fond of this stupid fourteen year old that lied to him and put to risk his entire life?

 

“Shit!” Adam cursed loudly into the empty streets of the night. What if this gets out? He finally stopped his fast pacing at a street sign, he sat down on a bench close by and pulled out his phone. He was crying uncontrollably, he didn’t know what to do, he was lost now and it was really cold. He couldn’t call Sauli, he can never see Sauli again, he doesn’t even want to hear his name ever again and that thought made his stomach burn. His fingers traveled by themselves on the phone and then he heard a ringing sound, then someone picked up.

 

“Danny.” He said in a sobbing, broken voice.

 

“Yeah.” Adam didn’t hear the bitter tone in the answer because of his own cries.

 

“I screwed up, Danny, I screwed up big time! Shit! I should have listened to you.” Adam sobbed.

 

There was a long silence on the other line, then Adam wiped away his tears and tried again.

 

“Danny?”

 

“Yeah, sorry, it’s a bad connection. What happened? Where are you? Are you crying?” Adam breathed deeply and told Danny the information on the street sign then waited for the taxi Danny had called for him.

 

***

 

“Adam, trust me. Guys like that are not worth it. I mean even without the age difference, that little fucker lied to you. I know how important honesty is to you, it would have never worked out.” Adam just sunk lower into the blanket and sipped on his hot tea.

 

“What would you know about guys?” He asks rhetorically. He just wished Danny would give it a rest already, he just want to put it behind him, he needs to forget that happy feeling that he felt with him, he needs to forget his smile and those eyes. “I’m sorry, Danny, I shouldn’t be a bitch to you, you’re a great frien—” a pair of cold and unfamiliar lips attached to his own, it was awkward, but somehow soothing.

 

“I just can’t bear to see you thinking of him.”

 

“But… Dan, you’re not gay…” Adam says, staring into the deep green eyes. He must admit that he once had a crush on Danny a few years back, but he got passed it, there’s no point in hanging over a straight guy, he said to himself.

 

“No, I’m not. But I always felt differently about you.” A hand creased his cheek, but the touch felt incomplete, one sided. Then there were kisses on his neck, and they were going lower, giving Adam shivers, but not the good kind.

 

“Danny… no. Not tonight, I can’t—” The hand on his shoulder suddenly tightened its grip, bruisingly hard.

 

“Why do you never take the love that’s given to you?” He flinched as Danny yelled at him. “You’re pathetic, crying everyday about not having love in your life, going after a kid and now you’re telling me that I’m not good enough for you?” Adam started crying again at the harsh and violent words, he doesn’t understand what had gotten into Danny, he was always so nice, friendly.

 

“Well, guess what, you only have two choices right now, you either give yourself to me and be my lover or I’ll tell everyone what you did… see how many people you’ll have line up for you when they find out you’re a fucking pedophile.”

 

“What the fuck, Danny. You’re forcing me to sleep with you? You’re my friend, you’re supposed to be on my side—” Adam came to an abrupt stop as he felt his cheek sting and the echo of a slap sounded off through the whole room. He immediately pushed Danny off of him and stared in shock. He doesn’t think he’s ever in his live been hit by someone.

 

“Forcing you? Please, if you were desperate enough to fuck a helpless fifteen year old… you know what! Screw you! I’m off to tell or director, you can pack your stuff!” He says and gets off the bed. “You can expect more than just a slap from your other so called friends.” Adam was sobbing in his sheet; he doesn’t even recognize the person talking to him. But maybe he was right, maybe everyone will turn on him, maybe what he did was actually wrong. He looks at Dany again; he was trying his shoes, ready to go ruin his life.

 

“No… I’m sorry.” Adam doesn’t remember moving, but he’s suddenly on his knees behind Danny, sobbing into his shirt.

 

“Adam.” The tone was still harsh and cold.

 

“Please! You’re right, please, I’m sorry.” Adam felt Danny pull away from his arms but then turned around and hugged Adam. His hands still felt clammy and his kisses passionless but Adam swallowed through his feelings and let Danny lead them to the bed.

 

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have hit you. Let’s start fresh?” He asks and leans Adam onto the bed. Adam just nods, his cheeks were already wet, so it didn’t mattered it he cried again. Then Adam was rolled around on his stomach, so now it really didn’t matter.

 

***

 

“Now remember the deal is that we’ve been together for a while but kept it quiet.” Danny repeats as they enter the backstage. Adam nodded and tried not to make any eye contact with their friends.

 

“Hey there, what’s this now?” Angela walks up to them, Adam instinctively tries to pull his hand away from Danny, but Danny won’t let go.

 

“What’s it look like?” Danny grins.

 

“Naww, I don’t believe you, I never thought you were Adam’s type.” She jokes mostly, but Adam can tell Danny took it the wrong way, and all of a sudden Danny is pulling him into a kiss.

 

“Well congrads to both of you, then. Glad you found each other.”

 

“Aww, that’s so sweet.

 

“Dude, did you have to turn the straight guy gay? With whom am I going to watch the game now?

 

“I knew it was just a matter of time before it happened.”

 

“The perfect couple, if you ask me!”

 

Adam just nods at every comment and tries to tune them out. They were also actors, why couldn’t they see the fake smile on his face, why couldn’t they see the pain under the mask?

 

“Fuck!” Adam gasps when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he let himself become so numb that he wasn’t aware of anything until then. He pulled the phone out and looked at the screen.

 

 ‘Sauli’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll correct the typo's in the morning. Hope you don't hate me too much! lol


	5. Chapter 5

Adam looked around to spot Danny, but he was nowhere to be seen, then the phone vibrated in his hand again. He hesitates, he thought about not answering, but then he remembered that Sauli knew where he worked, knew his name. What he came over on night… everyone would find out, so eventually he brings it to his ear and answers.

 

He’s ready to tell Sauli to leave him alone, to accuse him of lying and ruining his life, but then he heard one trembling breath intake and he could feel how scared Sauli was, how sorry.

 

“S-Sauli.” Adam shudders, his voice as gentile as possible.

 

“M’ sorry…” Sauli sobbed. Adam knew that he acted like an asshole last night and even if Sauli was a lying bastard he was still a kid, a child that Adam took advantage of and then ran out on him, leaving him with all these bad feelings and insecurities.

 

“No, it’s ok. I’m sorry too.”

 

“No Adam, you don’t understand. I’m not sorry because I lied. Even if it was wrong, that lie brought us together, that lie gave me something that I’ll probably never have again. But I knew from the start that it probably wouldn’t work, you have your own life and there’s a risk with me. But at least I know that I was truly loved by someone as kind and as amazing as you.” Adam could barely hold back his tears, Sauli wasn’t that strong. “I love you, and who knows… maybe in a few years when you’re comfortable with my age we’ll see each other—”

 

“I-I love yo—”

 

“Hey baby! Who are you talking to?” Adam freezes up as Danny suddenly appears from behind him and he could hear another sharp intake of breath over the phone.

 

“M-my m-mom.” He presses the phone hard into his ear hoping that Sauli couldn’t hear this.

 

“Oh! Awesome, did you tell her about us.” And Danny quickly snatches the phone from Adam’s hand. “Hey, Leila its Danny, sorry for not telling you sooner, but Adam and I have been going out for quite a while.” Adam’s frozen as Danny waits a response, he knows that if Danny checks the screen he would see Sauli’s name on there and not his mother’s and that’s exactly what Danny does.

 

“Hmm, that’s weird, she hung up.” Danny gives Adam the phone and lifts up on his toes to kiss Adam again.

 

“Y-yeah… it was a b-bad connection.” Adam lies and looks at his phone in sorrow.

 

“Oh well, call her after the show. We have more important things to do right now.” He takes Adam by the hand and leads him towards the bathrooms. As soon as they enters the man’s room Danny locks the door and starts kissing Adam again. First his lips, then travels down his neck where he left yesterday ugly hickies and licks over the bruised skin.

 

“Danny… what if someone comes in.” Adam’s gone really numb and his mind can only focus on Sauli, he knows that Sauli heard it all, he knows what it looks like, like everything he told Sauli was a lie, he must feel so betrayed right now.

 

“Door’s locked. Don’t worry, I just want to make up for last night. I know you don’t like to bottom much, so I should have prepared you better.” Adam whishes Danny would just stop talking, it was so humiliating, he felt like a prostitute, giving his body away for a secret. But Danny didn’t seem to mind. Did he actually think this was a real relationship?

 

“You’re not hard? Do you want this or do you want to suck me off instead?” Danny ask, that cold tone coming back up in his voice. He continued to stroke Adam’s cock, then he bended down on his knees and blew hot air over the soft skin as he noticed Adam was responding. “Yeah, that’s it, I knew you wanted me.” Danny looked up at him as he took him into his mouth and Adam also looked down, but the image his was seeing was blurring into something else, the green eyes turned blue, the brown hair blond, everything changed until all he could see was Sauli’s face looking up at him, sucking him. Those perfect lips enveloping his now fully hard cock, mouth spreading wide open to take in the wide shape and throat relaxing for him to slip it. Adam closed his eyes, but the fantasy was still there. He tilted his head back, hands immediately went for the locks of hair; he grabbed onto them, a small gasp leaving his lips as he felt the tip of his tongue rubbing against his slit and the suction was hard and demanding. Adam threw his head back and moaned hard, Sauli’s name was on the tip of his tongue, but he managed to hold it in. Then Danny rose to his feet and smirked at Adam before backing him up against the sink kissing him and rubbing his hard erection against Adam’s leg. Adam now felt like throwing up and realized how much Sauli must be suffering.

 

***

 

A week and a half has passed, his time in this country was slowly passing and Adam was desperate to get in contact with Sauli, he tried calling him as much as he could, but there was never any answer. The phone either kept ringing until the voicemail came on or Sauli would just decline the call after the first ring. He knew that there was no future between him and Sauli, even more so since Danny has now made his whole life a lie to his friends and family, but Adan needed to see Sauli one more time, face to face. He needed to let Sauli know that he wasn’t messing with him, that Sauli wasn’t just some one night stand and that he cared about Sauli and in those two days they were together Adam felt more love than he ever felt for any other guy. He had to tell Sauli this. But Danny was watching him like a hawk; it was going to be next to impossible to sneak out.

 

“Addy!” Adam turned his head around as he realized he wasn’t alone in the room. “Thought I might find you here, all alone and spacing out.” Angela sits next to him on the couch in the dressing room.

 

“Hey, s-sorry. I just needed a moment.”

 

“Yeah, about that; what’s wrong with you? I know love makes you act strange, but this is stranger than belly butterflies, you’re sad and I can see it. What’s the matter hon?” Of course Angela noticed, she’s always been there for him from the start, but he knew even she wouldn’t approve of what he did. No one would. Danny made that clear to him.

 

“Nothing, I’m fine, everything’s ok.” He says and stares at the wall, hoping she’ll drop it.

 

“Babe, last time you were _that_ fine you were actually questioning your sexuality and you came out as gay a week later. You are not ok, something’s stressing you. I just hope you let it out before it really gets to you.”

 

“Hey baby, I was wondering where you are. What are you two doing here alone?” Danny enters the room, Adam immediately looks down and hopes Angela will keep quiet.

 

“Nothing much, Adam was powdering his nose and I came to ask him if you guys maybe want to come out with us tonight?” Adam immediately looks at Danny, he’s praying that he will accept. It may be his only shot at seeing Sauli again. Then Danny gives Adam a mean look, as if he could tell what Adam was hoping for.

 

“Sure… as long as it’s not a gay bar.” Adam should have known Danny isn’t that dumb, he won’t give him a chance to meet Sauli ever again. “Don’t want other guys staring at my man, ya know.” His playful tone was betrayed by his facial expression for a second but then he smiles, gets up and winks at Angela just before storming out.

 

“You are definitely not fine.” She says to Adam and kisses his cheek.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autor's Note: Please keep in mind that Adam doesn't know about Danny calling Sauli the night they were together insulting him and forcing him to tell Adam about his age. It matters in the next chapeter!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

“Addy, dude, you’re sucking all the energy out of the room! Lighten up a bit, did you two get in a figh,t or something?” Alex, a fellow actor asks from across the table. Adam stopped mashing up the fruit in his drink with the straw to look at Alex, but before he could even open his mouth Danny cuts in.

 

“He’s just tired… we haven’t done much sleeping lately.” He winks.

 

“Speaking of sleeping, is anyone else snoozing here? What are we doing in this lame, Japanese looking restaurant for old perverts? We should have gone back to Jenny Woo’s. Now that you’re openly gay, Danny, you can stare at guy’s asses without raising eyebrows.” Nick chants and strikes a giggle form everyone but Danny.

 

“That place is vile. Did you know they let fourteen year olds in? I bet they even serve them alcohol.” Adam almost chocked on his drink, how could Danny say that, was he crazy? He had promised Adam not to say anything about Sauli.

 

“Shit!” Adam swore as he tried to get up and out of there as quick as possible, but knocked his knee on the table.

 

“What the hell, Adam?!” Danny yells at him.

 

“Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom.” He says and quickly exits their booth. He slams open the door with the male sign on it happy to find that there was no one there. For a moment he just sits there, glad to finally be alone, but then he goes to the sink to splash some cold water on his face, not caring if he ruins his makeup, he just needs something to wake him up out of this nightmare.

 

The door creeks open, Adam can’t see, but he hopes to God it’s not Danny, last thing he needs is another public bathroom rape. He listens but hears no movement, no words, nothing but a sharp intake of breath. Maybe it was Nick or Alex, or even Angela, maybe they were checking up on him—

 

“Adam…”

 

“…Sauli!?” He swings around and sees the slim form wrapped tight in a small uniform and blond curly locks covering his eyes. He just stands there, avoiding eye to eye contact and so does Adam, he doesn’t know where to start, what to say, Sauli looks like he might run away at any moment and he’s scared he’ll say something wrong again.

 

“I shouldn’t have—” Sauli suddenly turns on his heels to leave.

 

“NO!” Adam reaches out for him and before he realized it he was hugging Sauli, practically hovering over him. “Don’t leave, please…” Adam feels his voice shiver in the back of his throat and he really doesn’t know how to continue.

 

“OK…” Sauli simply says and stays put, waiting for Adam to let go. Silence falls again until Adam decides he doesn’t have much time before someone coms looking for him, so they might as well start talking.

 

“How did you get here?” He asks, hoping not to come across suspicious.

 

“I work here…” Oh, the uniform, he had thought it looked suspiciously familiar. “I saw you when you came in, I saw your friends, so I quickly hid in the back, I said I wasn’t feeling well, someone took over my shift and I was ready to go home… but then I saw you run in here. You looked so hurt, I couldn’t stop myself.” Why is the one person that feels so right for him so damn wrong?

 

“Wait, you wanted to leave because of me?”

 

“Well… even though I can’t stop caring about you, you really are a jerk.” Sauli prompted himself on the door, hands in his pockets and looking at the floor.

 

“No, wait, I can explain that...”

 

“It’s ok, Adam, we both lied. I said I was seventeen and you said you were single. I’m just glad that I came in here. A proper goodbye is the least we can do with honesty.”

 

“Danny wasn’t my boyfriend at the time, he—”

 

“I know he was because he called you while you were in the shower that night and I answered. He apparently found out about me and my age from somewhere and had a lot of nasty things to say to me, I just though he was your friend at that time, but then… yesterday.” Adam was speechless, Danny never told him about this, he probably made Sauli feel like an asshole and then Adam went and ran out on him leaving him with the same feeling. He never hurt someone this way in his life.

 

“No! No, it wasn’t that way—”

 

“Adam, are you done?” Danny’s voice sounded off from outside. Adam immediately panicked, but Sauli shushed him and walked into a stall closing the door behind him right before Danny walked in.

 

“There you are! Are you alone? What have you been doing in here? What the hell! Adam! You ruined your make up! I spent hours trying to make you look pretty, why the fuck did you have to wash your face?”

 

“Sorry I… got dizzy from the drink.” Adam was still panicking, Sauli was in the stall, his friends were out there and Danny was here. But the worst was that Sauli could hear them, hear him.

 

“I told you to stop drinking like a whore! What the hell was up with you the whole dinner? Is it that hard to fake a fucking smile? Or were you just horny? Huh?” Danny backed him into the sink. “Did you stay in here waiting for me to fuck you nice and hard, you fucking slut?”

 

“Danny!” Adam pushed him back. “It’s a public bathroom for fuck’s sake!” Danny huffed, but backed off.

 

“I bet you would have fucked that kid in here until the sink crashed, fucking pedophile.” He smiles evilly and walks away. “But you’ll be mine tonight, don’t worry, we have a sink too, only you won’t be the one doing the fucking.” He finishes off and walks out. “You have five minutes to come back!”

 

“Adam!” Sauli runs out of the stall and embraces the shivering older man. “Why on earth you do let him treat you like that!?”

 

“He—he’s… I can’t—Sauli.”

 

“He’s using me against you, isn’t he?” Sauli said lowering his head.

 

“It’s not your fault! I shouldn’t have slept with you, I know that, but my friends and family can’t find out about thing… it would ruin me, ruin them. But…”

 

“Would you take it back, if you could?” Sauli asks a tiny hand touching Adam’s soft cheek.

 

“Our night together?” Sauli nods. “No.”

 

Their lips crashed together, heart ache and misery disappearing for a second as they lose each other in the sensation. It seems so pure and perfect, why was everyone against it?

 

“Come home with me?” Sauli asks. “Just leave with me, now.”

 

“But… my friends. He’ll tell.”

 

“If they’re really your friends they’ll understand… I know this can’t last, you’re leaving soon, but if we were really meant to be together let’s just be together and see what happens. The universe keeps uniting us for a reason.”

 

“Did the universe made you eight years younger for a reason too?” Adam jokes, but doesn’t let go of Sauli.

 

“Maybe… but if you leave now, we’ll never see each other again and you’ll never know.”

 

He could just go back to the table, call Danny an asshole and tell everyone the truth, he was stupid to think they wouldn’t get him, then leave with Sauli, spend whatever time they have left together and try to find a way for this to work after when Adam leaves.

 

“By the way, it’s seven years, not eight.” _Huh?_

“But…”

 

“It’s my birthday in a few hours.” Adam looked at his phone, it was almost midnight. There was no time for all of that.

 

“Is there a back door?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then let’s go. He grabs Sauli by the hand and storms out of the building.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOO!! did i scare you? I have had to, since i haven't updated in forever!!! 
> 
> But we all knew that A&S split would effect my muse. 
> 
>  
> 
> But now it's back and i have got the most perfect ending for this fic. (Note: "perfect" doesn't necessarily mean happy! xD)
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: New fanfic might be up late tomorrow. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Their running… hand in hand they make it out the back door without anyone seeing them, the cold harsh northern air does nothing to cool down the passion flowing within their bodies, nor does it manage to crack the smile on Adam’s face, he was just unbelievably happy to be out of there, not matter what the consequences.

 

“Through the parking lot.” Sauli gasps, cold smoke seeping out of his throat. “The bus station is on the other side.” He doesn’t need to tell Adam twice, he tightens the grip of Sauli’s smaller hand and runs again.

 

Their almost on the other side and Adam can already see a bus coming from the far end corner of the street, but then a voice breaks his spell.

 

“Adam!” He stops and Sauli almost knocks him down, it was Angela. She looks confused and closes her car door then walks a few steps towards Adam and the smaller stranger doing his best to hide behind him, but their hands were still holding.

 

“Angela…W-what are you doing here?” He knew it was too good to last.

 

“I forgot my purse… and you? You’re… running away?” She then turns her head to the other person who know gave up his hiding attempt. “Who’s he?” Her voice is calmer than expected and Adam knows she’s a clever woman, she probably already figured it out, their relation, the whole Danny story… his age.

 

“Angela… please, don’t believe his version of the story, I’ll tell you everything, I’ll do anything, I’ll leave the cast if necessary, just let me explain when I come back... please, I have to go now.” She takes a moment, closes her parted lips and smiles.

 

“It was nice to see you really smile again, I almost didn’t recognize you.” She simply says and backs away. “And don’t worry, I got your back.” She says as she turns and leaves.

 

“She’s nice.” Sauli says a bit in awe and Adam clenches to his hand again just as baffled.

 

“Yeah… she’s amazing… shit! The bus!”

 

***

 

The whole way to the sixth station was spent in silence, it wasn’t an awkward or uncomfortable silence, but the only words that they wanted to speak right then could only be spoken in private. So they kept clenching onto each other’s hand like they were sown together.

 

When the bus finally dropped them off to the wanted station they noticed the rain pouring out and by the time they reached Sauli’s apartment they were both soaking wet.

 

“I was sure I would never see you again and I never thought that you could feel so much pain without being physically hurt, but damn, that thought hurt, I know I lied to you, I ruined your stay here and that asshole used you because of me and I’m sorry, but as long as your within reach I need to touch you, to feel you, it hurts not to.” Adam cups Sauli’s petite face and smiles again, even now when his eyes were full of tears they were still brilliant and as his blue lips trembled in coldness they were still sublime, it’s like he was born to mesmerize.

 

“The thing with Danny was not your fault, and you ruined nothing for me, fuck this job, it was never my dream and your age, God, your age doesn’t matter in the least to me, as long as you want me, I’m ok with it… I shouldn’t have run… I should have stayed.” Adam kissed Sauli’s cold, wet and exposed shoulder, trembling hands making their way up to Sauli’s hips, tugging on the wet, loose sweater. “I should have stayed, I should have told you it’s all right, I should have told you how amazing you were…” He takes the sweater off leaning down to kiss Sauli’s chest, thumbs brushing over cold, hard nipples. “I should have kissed you again and pulled you back in bed, I should have cuddled next to you and kissed you good night.”

 

“It’s not too late.” Sauli shivers as he says and let’s Adam completely undress him, still a bit shy, but glad to be out of the cold, wet clothes. He sits down onto the bed, taking the comforter and wrapping it around him like a cocoon as he watches Adam undress.

 

“There’s one other thing I lied to you about…”

 

Adam looks up at him while he struggles with the tight wet jeans; he’s not concerned, because with the way Sauli looks it’s probably not a big deal.

 

“My sister doesn’t live here anymore, not really.”

 

“Oh?” Adam asks, though he’s not that surprised, he noticed the lack of girly things in the bathroom last time. “Where is she then?”

 

“In the US…” Adam shoots his head up, not really understanding why Sauli hadn’t mentioned this sooner, if he has a relative living there than he could at least visit, they still had a beacon of hope. “It’s not California, though… it’s New Jersey, she’s married there.” Adam jumped under the comforter with Sauli, taking the smaller man in his arms.

 

“That’s still amazing Sauli! New Jersey is like, what? Nine hours away, ok, so it is a lot to drive, but hey, it’s not an ocean apart!” Adam says enthusiastically, but then as Sauli simply nods at him he realizes something. “Wait, you don’t want to go? And… you’ve been living here all on your own?”

 

“Yes… but at least here I got a job, I might even be able to go back to school next year, in New Jersey no one will hire a fifteen year old and I can’t depend on my sister… she has her own family now, and how am I going to handle going to a school that teaches in a foreign language? I’m too behind already… I can’t, Adam… I’m scared.” Adam sees the point Sauli’s making, he can’t just simply expect a teenager to move and adapt to a foreign country just so he could maybe visit him once a month.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m not going to push it. Hey, maybe in a few years, right?” He says though the high pitched tone at the end gave away the false tone.

 

“Yeah… but, you’re here now.” Sauli says and turns to Adam, both looking ridiculously wet and chilly.

 

“I am.” Adam confirms the obvious, traveling his hand down Sauli’s backside and over the curve of his firm ass. “Was everything ok the last time?”

 

“Yes.” Sauli smiles and pushes down onto the hand. “I think it was.” The little minx smiles sheepishly at him and Adam accepts the challenge. “Maybe you can check for yourself?” Sauli partially asks and partially suggests as he lifts off his heals to give Adam better access to his bum.

 

Adam parts his cheeks slightly and gently runs a finger over the puckered up hole, it was cold so Sauli was nice and tight, he probably couldn’t even get a finger in there without a proper amount of lube. He feels Sauli shiver in his arms and he’s not sure if it’s the cold or the stimulation, but he gets the comforter over Sauli’s shoulders anyway and kisses him again.

 

“Yeah, you feel amazing, I’m happy I didn’t hurt you.” Sauli giggles in Adam’s collar bone and moans as the finger returned to massage his ass cheeks and rub down in his crease, his hands were much warmer than Sauli’s bottom, so the sensation was even more amplified.

 

“Stop teasing, I really want you.” He says and Adam smiles, such anxiety dies away when you get over your teen years and sex becomes more monotone.

 

“Shhh, we got the whole night, I want you to really remember this.”

 

“I won’t forget any second I ever spend with you.” Sauli kisses him back as they lay down on the bed.

 

“I know, but this time I’m going to do it right, I’m going to stay, I’m going to—”

 

“I’m going to suck every drop of come you have and then I’m going to get you hard all over again, just so you can fuck me; harder, faster and even better than last time.” Sauli says with a dominant twitch to it and smirks as Adam loses his coolness all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actually forgotten HOW to update fics. LOL, no, but I feel so bad for leaving them unfinished, stop writting almost completely, changing fandoms, well, more like expanding fandoms, i'm still a die hard glambert and Saulbert and I love Sauli like i love the sun. BUT things change, i've been traveling alot, working alot, i have a future to think about since i'm now 21 and not a highschool student anymore. So i can't promise when i'll update, or maybe i will and then something else comes up and i won't, it's really not up to me anymore, 'cause unless i win the lottery i can't afford to spend 4-5 hours a day to write and read proof anymore. :(((((
> 
> Also, the next chapter of this fic will be the last. AND YES, this sex scene will continue into the next one, i won't just leave it hanging... lol, pun intended.

**Author's Note:**

> This story might or might not end ridiculously sad! 
> 
> So be aware of future drama!
> 
> AAAnd it's going to get severely kinky from now on!


End file.
